Noblesse's gith
by pyramidekheops
Summary: Jon Snow meet the noblesse and the world change!


Thé Noblesse' gith.

Chapter 1

Jon was sure to be dead! So what was he doing in this forest?

He remembered the knives and daggers of his so-called brothers; traitors ! He remembered the cold and the torpor which gently invaded him before being completely swallowed by total darkness!

He remembered the great void or void where he seemed to float for an indefinite time!

However, Jon did not remember losing consciousness in the void yet to wake up in the middle of a forest path.

At first he thought he was dreaming, after all, his wounds miraculously seemed to have healed, the scars were still there, but they weren't painful. Even his clothes were like new again. Not knowing what to do or think about the situation, Jon decided to follow the path, see where it would lead him. But one thing was at least certain, that he was not more in the north. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, the birds were singing, a pleasant breeze was blowing. It almost feels like paradise.

But this sweet atmosphere was far from affecting Jon. His thoughts were darker.

He thought of his father, Eddard Stark, of his three brothers who died too young because of the betrayal of men, of his sisters Arya and Sansa, alone and chased by their enemies, what fate does he have in store for them ?

After a fairly long walk, he arrived at a gate. A large portal to be honest, made of black and shiny metal. There was nothing on it, no emblem or crest. Nothing !

before Jon had time to do anything, he made a small noise and the gate opened slowly. Not enough for a team but enough for one person. He looked around and seeing no one, Jon decided to enter.

Sneaking through the opening, Jon stopped dead! because his amazement was great.

In front of him was the most beautiful castle he had ever seen. Prettier even than the images of top garden or summerhall that he admired as a child. Stupidly he wondered how it was that such a beautiful house was served only by a tiny little path.

He took the alley leading to the gates of the castle. But, again, as with the portal, the doors opened and a man came out. Tall, blond, very clear blue eyes. Very handsome man, at least more than the kingslayer!

For a few moments, the two stared at each other and the blond turned back but not before launching a "come, we are waiting for you"!

Jon followed him inside, a very luxurious, albeit dark place, he did not have time to admire because his interlocutor was already climbing an impressive staircase. After a long corridor, they stopped in front of a very elegantly working wooden door.

\- "come in after me" said the man before knocking twice and entered the room.

\- "Master, there he is!" Jon entered too. The room was bright and luxurious too, but very simple. Two facing armchairs, a long sofa and a coffee table, all in front of an extinct fireplace. One glance is enough for Jon to note all of this. But it was the man standing in front of the window that caught his eye. He looked young. All dressed in black. The sleeves and the collar of his clothes were edged with gold. He was looking outside; but, when the man turned to him, Jon knew instinctively that he was in front of a superior being. Maybe he's one of the ancient gods! Jon always believed in the gods, even prayed! But he was never a fanatic. Is it time for my judgment? Jon's brain was beset with questions. It went all the way.

get up.

Jon got to his feet. He hadn't even noticed that his knees had bent.

The two looked at each other for a long time. Jon thought he was ridiculously handsome with long, lustrous black hair. Her complexion was pale. He could easily pass for a North, yet no North has ever had scarlet eyes. Jon also perceived that this being possessed powers although their natures eluded him.

‹You have questions, and you will have answers. But first… ›even his voice was intoxicating and seductive.

By the gods! Pull yourself together Jon Snow, he's a man, and you love girls! Shit !

The man reached out to Jon. He felt a feeling of heat pass through him as well as the caress of the wind. It was quite pleasant. And then nothing!

\- 'Much better, these clothes were horrible'.

Looking at himself, Jon saw that he was now wearing the same outfit as his interlocutor, edged in silver instead of gold. These clothes were light and very comfortable. In addition, Jon felt very clean himself, like after a good hot shower. Magic? Perhaps.

-Are you a god? Asked Jon.

Being without answering the question left the window. He sat on one of the chairs and pointed to the other chair for Jon. After the two of them were comfortably installed, he finally spoke.

"I am Lord Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. You will call me Rai or Lord Raizel. We will say that I am the master of the place! As for whether I am a god, the question is debatable. For some, me and those of my kind, we are gods. For the others, we are a species superior to humanity. A species whose powers even border or equal the powers of both!

"Jon didn't know what to answer. It was confusing, exciting and a little scary. Fortunately, this being didn't seem to want him any harm. Internally, Jon thought it would be better to take him for a god. After all, his mere presence was overwhelming.

You are the reason for all of us here, Jon Snow!

Us?

Me and your grandmothers.

My grandmothers? I do not understand. And I never knew any of my grandparents! And when you say here, where exactly is it?

The here is not important, what really matters is our common goal. You, Jon Snow, across the universes, the dimensions, you are one of the very few human beings to whom the gods have decided to give a second chance!

And what is that supposed to mean?

Simply put, you are dead. I will send you back to the living world when you are ready. As you are today, not only do you know too much about yourself, but you also have no self-esteem and worse, you feel too sorry for yourself.

Jon wanted to protest that it was wrong, that he didn't spend his time moping around or brooding! He was no longer an adolescent in need of affection, but a look from Lord Raizel nailed his beak. Because deep down, he knew it was true. Deep inside him still lived the little boy who was never good enough for his father, not good enough for their society, not good enough to be able to enjoy the little pleasures of life. Jon hated his own existence. His illegitimate son status. The Winterfell Snow that was worth nothing! A great anger has always burned deep inside him, an anger that Jon has learned to quell. Because quite simply, few people really cared about his internal turmoil. No wonder he has developed a complex towards born goods. He felt more and more lost.

Why me ? Why not my father? Or one of my brothers? they are more legitimate, I'm just one….

A bastard ? That's it ! As I said young man, you don't know anything about yourself.

It was quite a long time before Lord Raizel spoke again.

‹‹ just like you, I too am dead. I used my strength to try to prevent the detonation of several atomic bombs at the same time. What is an atomic bomb? You'll find out later and it doesn't matter right now, what matters is that I woke up here. It's been 20 years already. ››

" my age ! "

"Exactly! I've been watching you for two decades, I know everything about you, your fears, your fears, your joys, your sorrows, your strengths and your weaknesses. You lived like a bastard in a medieval and backward world, but you have a noble, beautiful and big soul. You are very intelligent Jon Snow, more than your brothers and sisters, but because of your bastard status, you managed to appear ordinary. You stupidly thought that an illegitimate child should in no way shine more than a legitimate child. It's totally insane but, so is your world.

"Your blood is also unique and very powerful. Now that you are there, before me, I understand why you are the champion of the gods! You have a heavy destiny and my mission is to better prepare you to face it.

Jon seriously doubted he was chosen by the gods. Aside from the fact that he was a warg and that for some reason he happened to see through the eyes of a dragon on another continent, there was nothing special. He was not going to question Lord Raizel on his conclusions, but twenty years! Seriously !

"I miss my homework, do you want a drink?" "

" Yes thank you very much. "

Lord Raizel simply nodded. And there was silence again. But a comfortable silence. Jon took the opportunity to better observe the play. He was really a very high architect. Simple and elegant without being ostentatious. The chandelier, the curtains, the picture frames on the walls and even the trinkets on the fireplace were good bills.

After about ten minutes, the door opened and the blond man earlier had entered. He had a tray on which was a bottle and several glasses.

"It must be our drinks. He was not alone, however. Two women accompanied him. Jon got up to greet them. Never say that Jon Snow doesn't know his ways.

Both medium in size, they seemed close to forty, judging by the small wrinkles at the corner of the eyes. Both still very beautiful, however, they were as different as day and night.

The first had dark, dark brown hair and gray eyes turning pale blue. She was wearing a dark gray dress and her eyes were smiling when they landed on Jon. Dame Lyarra Stark. Jon knew how to recognize in her part of his own features.

The other lady had silver hair, almost white and was dressed in black with red patterns. The colors of the house of dragons. She looked like A Targaryen. His eyes were lilac, and despite his smile, they were also filled with the weapon. As if she wanted to cry, but held back.

Jon was a little scared. He never had any experience with noble ladies. His only notable relationship with a high lady was with Queen Sélyse Barathéon, the wife of King Stannis Barathéon. And she never hid her contempt for the Nordic people in general and the bastards in particular. Also, Jon did not know how to react to these women who looked at him as if he were their most precious treasure.

"They would be better if we all sit down. "

Jon returned to his seat across from Lord Raizel, the two ladies after a quick glance at each other sat on the long sofa. The blond man, after having served four glasses of an amber liquid, went to stand behind Lord Raizel's armchair.

Lord Raizel took a drink and began to spin the drink inside distractedly.

"You should drink young man, you will need it." Jon took a sip of the unknown drink. It was strong and ... pretty good!

"As I said earlier, me and these charming ladies, we have been gathered here to perfect or redo all your education!" Who is asking us? We can only assume that these are entities with powers that go beyond what we know. "

Jon understood until then.

"Above all, Jon…. First you need to know who and what you really are. A man who does not know his past or his origins is a man with an uncertain future. It is like a boat on the high seas with no precise direction… "

"Are you referring to my mother?" "

"And your father too".

"I know who my father was!" "

"No, you don't know! ". The silver haired woman had just spoken for the first time. She looked so sad that Jon swallowed the almost automatic answer he always had when it came to his father.

"I am Raella Targaryen your paternal grandmother, and my son, Crown Prince Raeghar Targaryen was your father! "

"And I'm Lyarra Stark, my daughter Lyanna was your mother!" "

First chapter, thank you for naerysbaelearys90, serpentguy and too many people for your inspiration. Jon and Sansa obviously. Magi and superpowers cause well Noblesse, Raizel is the boss and is the favorite bastard!


End file.
